Titanes vs Monstruos
by OBSIDEANFURY V2
Summary: Inspirado en la película Titanes del Pacífico ElsaAnna/ ciencia ficción/ romance/ aventura.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Hola gente como están, que tengan un feliz año nuevo._**

**_Espero les guste este fic, inspirado en una gran película, como es costumbre esto es si fines de lucro, sin mas que decir... al capitulo_**.

* * *

**_Kaiju: (japonés) bestia gigante._**

**_Jaeger: (alemán) cazador_**

* * *

**_Elsa narra el inició._**

**Elsa-** _cuando era mas pequeña y me sentía diminuta, sola, solía mirar hacia las estrellas pensando si existirá vida en aquel lugar, resulta que veía en la dirección equivocada... el primer avistamiento de vida alienígena fue en el Océano Pacífico, en un choque de placas tectónicas... un portal entre dimensiones, un abismo._

_Tenia 12 años cuando el primer Kaiju apareció en Florida_.

_Después de que los aviones, misiles y tanques acabaran con el al termino de 6 días y 55 km. se salvo lo que quedaba, decenas de miles de vidas se perdieron, pero uno tras otro llegaban._

_La humanidad comprendió que debía unirse, dejar de lado sus diferencias y rivalidades, entendieron que para acabar con esos monstruos debíamos crear a nuestros propios monstruos, así se dio inicio al programa Jaeger, pero el pilotarlo con un solo piloto era demasiado, se requería de dos pilotos que lo controlarían, uno para el hemisferio derecho y otro para el hemisferio izquierdo._

_Y así, estos Jaegers empezaron a derrotar a los Kaiju uno tras otro caían, los pilotos se convirtieron en estrellas, los Jaegers y Kaiju en juguetes._

_Pero nada me prepararía para lo que me sucedería_.

_Cuando llegue a la edad de 20 y mi hermano tenia 25 acumulamos 7 muertes de Kaiju confirmadas y no fue por que eramos aplicados o atléticos, fue por que teníamos una conexión neuronal perfecta, eso y también por que somos los mejores peleando, protegiendo el uno al otro._

_La verdad nunca pensamos ser héroes del mundo... nunca._

**_"Base militar Frontera 1300 horas"._**

_Aquella fatídica madrugada, se disparo una alerta de Kaiju_, corrí a despertar a mi hermano.

**Elsa-** Jean despierta, hay un Kaiju en camino, nombre clave cabeza de cuchilla.

**Jean**\- no lo puedo creer son las tres de la mañana.

**Elsa**\- eso no importa, sabes que somos los únicos que podemos con esas cosa.

**Jean-**en eso estoy de acuerdo**.**

**_Nos preparamos para defender la base._**

**???**\- buenos días hermanos Becket.

**Jean-** hola Daito, como estas.

**Elsa-** como te fue en tu cita, amigo.

**Daito**\- no muy bien, estaba con su novio.

**Elsa**\- jajaja, no lo puedo creer, estarás muerto en unos días.

**Daito-** no lo creo, además creo que no era para mi.

**???**\- al trabajo señor Daito.

**Daito**\- eeeh... en seguida señor.

**_Nuestro líder... bueno de todo, era el mariscal Kristoff Pentecost, quien se encargaba de las misiones y de supervisar a los pilotos._**

**Daito-** comenzando acoplamiento a Gipsy Danger... acoplamiento completado, todo parece ir muy bien.

**Elsa-** Daito comienza el enlace neuronal.

**Daito**\- muy bien... inicio de enlace neuronal, en 15,14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9...

**_El enlace neuronal, desarrollado por científicos de defensa, un gran invento, para que dos pilotos se fusionen con un robot gigante, esto se hace a base de recuerdos, entre mayor sea la compatibilidad, mejor peleas._**

**Elsa**\- aquí Gipsy Danger, vemos un buque, creo que podemos...

**Mariscal Pentecost**-no voy a arriesgar a diez mil persona por solo diez, sigan con la misión de defender la base, entendido.

**Jean**\- entendido señor.

**Elsa-** ese hombre es muy frío a veces me da miedo.

**Jean-**tranquila estaremos bien.

**Elsa-** sabes que estoy pensando.

**Jean**\- claro que si, estoy en tu cabeza.

**_Minutos mas tarde._**

**_Los que estaban en el buque vieron cara a cara a un Kaiju y a un Jae__ger y co__m__e_****_n__zó la batalla_**, **_no fue difícil logramos derribarlo y asegurar el buque o eso creímos._**

**Jean-** Gipsy Danger a base derribamos al Kaiju.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- baya forma de des obedecer una orden regresen a la base, ahora.

**Elsa**\- tranquilo mariscal todo esta bien.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- regresen a la base, es una orden.

**Elsa**\- entendido.

**Daito**\- muy bien todo parece estar... un momento recibo lecturas de un Kaiju.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- base a Gipsy Danger, ese Kaiju sigue ahí, aseguren el buque y salgan de ese lugar... me escucharon, regresen a la base de inmediato.

**Jean-**algo se mueve en el océano, debemos estar atentos.

**_De la nada el Kaiju salto sobre nosotros, perforando el brazo izquierdo y luego lo arrancó._**

**Elsa-** aaaaaahhh maldita sea, activa el otro cañón, debemos acabar con esta cosa, AHORA.

**Jean-** muy bien activando cañón derecho.

**_En aquel momento el Kaiju atravesó el casco del Jaeger y arranco el hemisferio donde estaba mi hermano y a el_**.

**Elsa-** jeaaaaan noooooooo.

**_No pude hacer nada, todo el peso del Jaeger cayo sobre mi y lo único que quería en ese momento era acabar con esa criatura._**

**_Tome el control del otro brazo como pude, mientras el Kaiju destrozaba el Jaeger con sus dientes, active el cañón y dispare un gran pulsó, después de eso la señal del Kaiju y del Jaeger desaparecieron._**

**_Tiempo después desperté en un hospital, me dijeron que lleve sola al Jaeger a una costa helada de algún lugar y caí desmayada con múltiples heridas y que estuve inconsciente durante tres días._**

**_3 años mas tarde._**

**_Muro de la vida._**

**_La vos de una reportera en la televisión, llama la atención de los trabajadores._**

**Reportera-** recibimos un informe de que un Kaiju destruyo el muro en pocas horas, los constructores nos aseguraron que este muro era impenetrable.

Gracias a la intervención de Striker Eureka y los pilotos Hans y su padre Arthur, fue que pudieron detener a esta criatura.

**_Un __helicóptero militar aterriza en el lugar de construcción, Elsa sabe quien vino a buscarla, así que fue a recibirlo._**

**Elsa-** Mariscal como a estado.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- bien en la medida de lo posible... cuanto tiempo a pasado.

**Elsa-** 3 años, 6 meses y 5 días, si quiere hablar pase a mi oficina.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- no fue fácil encontrarla, se estuvo moviendo muy bien y pues...

**Elsa-** si, alguien como yo debe moverse con el muro, buscando trabajo por raciones de comida, que quiere.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- pase los últimos 6 mese reactivando todo lo que podía, incluso un viejo Jaeger de modelo 3, seguro debes conocerlo, necesitó un piloto para el.

**Elsa-** seguro no fui su primera **opción**.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- fuiste mi primera opción, por eso te necesitó.

**Elsa-** no gracias, no lo haré, cuando murió mi hermano estaba conectada a el, no quiero que algo similar pase de nuevo, así que regrese de donde vino.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- escuche Elsa, el mundo se esta acabando, donde quiere morir, aquí o en un Jaeger.

**_Elsa se le queda mirando por unos segundos y luego responde._**

**Elsa-** eso se le acaba de ocurrir o lo estuvo practicando, vuelva cuando pueda convencerme.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- se que no quieres pasar otra ves por eso, pero debes saber que a donde iremos muchos creen que eres una leyenda, demuestra les lo contrario, ayuda a salvar este frágil mundo.

**Elsa-** de acuerdo... lo haré, pero yo seré quien escoja a los candidatos para ser mi compañero quedo claro?

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- claro como el agua.

**Elsa-** muy bien... que esperamos entonces

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo_****_ y espeto haberles dado una sorpresa con algunos personajes y el papel que desempeñan._**

**_E_****_spero sus comentarios sobre este fic._**

**_El el siguiente capítulo, estaremos viendo a Anna y su papel en esta historia._**

**_En el próximo capitulo: talento subestimado._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Hola lectores, estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado._**

**_Los personajes no son mios solo los uso para este fic, sin fines de lucro, sin mas que agregar al capituló._**

**_Capítulo 2: talento subestimado._**

**Anna-** _en los últimos años mi vida dio un giró muy inesperado, todo esto debido a la llegada de los Kaiju._

_Cuando tenia 5 años mis padres vieron que tenia dotes muy específicos, ya que una vez des arme un juguete y lo volví a rearmar, iba a tener un muy buen futuro... pero las cosas tomaron otro rumbo._

_A los 6 años me encontraba con mis padres en una vacaciones en la ciudad de París Francia, cuando vimos en las noticias, que una criatura desconocida y gigantesca apareció en Florida en América._

_El pánico se desato cuando vieron que tardaron 6 días en derribarlo,__después de eso tratamos de volver a casa en América, sin embargo otro aparecería en Inglaterra, mese después otro en Japón y así no dejarían de llegar._

_A__ la edad de 15 años, gracias a que tenía dote de reparación y ensamblaje, fui a una de las bases, para ayudar en las reparaciones, fue cuando escuche las proezas de los hermanos Becket_, _ellos se convirtieron en mi modelo a seguir, sobre todo Elsa, ella era la mejor... tetia la tonta idea fantástica de poder algún día ser su compañera._

_En un principio parecía imposible, hasta que un día recibimos la noticia de que se cancelaría el programa de Jaegers y que el Mariscal Pentecost. llevaría todo lo que pudiera a la ultima base de los Jaeger... a China._

_También me entere que supuestamente Elsa y su hermano__ murieron en accion, pero aun así siguió mi sueño de ser piloto de Jaeger._

_Además se me informó qe estará junto con otros cadetes que estaban en entrenamiento, pero con mi apariencia de niña nerd... ya saben lentes de botella, ropa extraña y sobre todo mi loca afición por los Jaegers es por lo que no me tomaban encuenta en los entrenamientos eso... y además que mis compañeros cadetes se burlaban de mi, molestándome y diciendo que nunca podría ser un piloto._

_Un día cuando tuve tiempo libre trate de entrenar por mi cuenta, no me fue muy bien, aun así segui... en aquel momento un ex piloto me vio y se ofreció a entrenarme cuando tuviera tiempo libre, le pregunte quien era y por que quería ayudarme, su nombre era Anatolie y me dijo que quería ayudateme por que veía un potencial en mi._

_Cuando cumplí 18 años era la mas rápida reparando las averías de los Jaegers, aun así mantenía mi entrenamiento a escondidas para que nadie me moleste._

_Días mas tarde me enteraría de algo muy bueno, algo que haría mi sueño realidad._

**Sargento**\- muy bien cadetes, les tengo noticias un piloto retirado a regresado a la acción y pidió un informe de los candidatos a ser su compañero y ya tengo los nombres de quienes irán a la prueba, digan si cuando escuchen su nombre.

Ariel Phatom.

**Ariel-** Sí.

**Sargento-** Dante Ramirez.

**Dante-** Sí.

**Sargento**\- Thomas Logvha.

**Thomas-** Sí.

**Sargento-** Mijhail Sanders.

**Sargento**\- y Anna Summers, es todo.

**_Me quede sin palabras cuando dijo mi nombre y antes de que abra la boca, lo hizo Ariel, si ella... la razón por la cual mantengo mi entrenamiento en secreto._**

**_Eso y sus amigos Dante y Thomas, quienes la siguen a todas partes, los mas molestos._**

**Ariel-**señor dijo el nombre de Anna cierto, creo que fue una equitación, Anna nunca tubo entrenamiento, solo repara cosas, es lo único que sabe hacer.

**Sargento**\- pues según su instructor... ella tiene el suficiente entrenamiento, así que Summers, quiero verte en la prueba, entendido.

**Anna-** sí señor.

**Sargento**\- muy bien, las pruebas serán mañana a primera hora, no quiero retrasos... es todo.

**_Después de eso el sargento se fue y Ariel vino y se paro justo en frente de mi._**

**Ariel-** no importa lo que diga el sargento, tú no perteneces aquí, nunca seras un piloto, yo me asegurarse de eso, me quedare con el puesto ya que yo soy la mejor.

**_La mire con cara de asombro, pero luego le di unas palmadas con mi mano en su hombro y le dije._**

**Anna**\- eso ya lo veremos Ariel, ya lo veremos.

**_El único que se alegro de que estaría en las pruebas, fue mi amigo Olaf estaba muy contento por mi._**

**Olaf-** felicidades Anna, espero que seas la elegida.

**Anna**\- gracias Olaf... yo también lo espero.

**Olaf**\- cuando serán las pruebas?

**Anna**\- mañana a primera hora.

**Olaf**\- les dijeron quien era el otro piloto, que requiere de un compañero?

**Anna-** la verdad no... pero me muero de ganas de saber quien es.

**_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, que les pareció._**

**_Creen que Anna se quede con el puesto?_**

**_En el próximo capitulo._**

**_Una sorpresa sorprendente._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Hola lectores aquí con un nuevo capítulo._**

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de Disney, yo solo los uso para este fic._**

**_Sin mas que agregar... al capítulo._**

**_Capitulo 3: una sorpresa sorprendente._**

**Un día antes****_._**

**_Base militar Sheshuan._**

**_Elsa bajaba de un helicóptero, entro a uno de los elevadores y ahí se encontró con dos científicos._**

**_Alex Niuth, y Martín Weselton._**

**Alex-**hola, hola, como esta...

**_Cuando limpio bien sus lentes, vio a aquella mujer y la reconoció._**

**Alex-** no lo puedo creer... eres tú, Elsa Becket, es un gran honor conocerte.

**_Estrecho la mano con Elsa y lo movió con fuerza._**

**Alex-** Alex Niuth, científico.

**Martín**\- si como no, si ser científico se considerara el, por disecar Kaiju, y tenerlos en la base.

**_Alex se enojo un poco, pero aun así presento a su compañero de trabajo._**

**Alex-** aquí el es Martín Weselton, mi compañero, que de dedica a los números, y tratar de predecir la llegada inminente de los Kaiju.

**Elsa noto grandes contenedores que contenían partes de los Kaiju, incluso podía ver un pequeño cerebro.**

**Elsa-** esto es lo que investiga?

**_Ella pregunto mirando con curiosidad los contenedores._**

**Alex-** sí, sí, así es los estudio por que tienen cosas fascinantes, además tengo la teoría de que son clones.

**_Elsa se intrigo sobre lo que dijo Alex, esa información que le dio era muy interesante._**

**Elsa**\- a que se debe esa teoría.

**_Su compañero Martín, hablo antes que el._**

**Martín**\- por favor no le de alas, que después se pone loco con sus teorías.

**_Alex dejo hablar solo a su compañero y siguió__ hablando con Elsa._**

**Alex**\- entonces te interesa, verdad... ven a mi laboratorio y hai te diré el por que los Kaiju pueden ser clonados.

**Elsa-**en serio puedo acompañarlos.

**Alex-** claro que puedes en unos minutos, le informaremos al Mariscal Pentecost, sobre nuestra investigación.

**Elsa**\- bueno, los acompañó entonces.

**_Minutos mas tarde._**

**_Elsa acompaño a los científicos a su laboratorio, donde el Mariscal Pentecost ya los esperaba._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- muy bien, quiero sus informes de los Kaiju y como poder detener esta invasión.

**Alex-**muy bien... quiero ser el primero en hablar, no por nada realice disecciones a partes de los Kaiju, descubrí que son seres que vienen correctamente de otra dimensión.

La mayoría de las personas creen que son criaturas salvajes.., pero que tal si no lo son, me refiero a que algo o alguien los esta enviando a nuestro mundo.

**Martín**\- ah por favor eso es ridículo.

mi investigación es más realista.

Sabemos que los Kaiju llegan en un tiempo predeterminado, y que todo eso cambiara un día señor, mis cálculos lo demuestran, los números no se equivocan, tendremos un triple evento muy pronto... y sera devastador para la tierra, llegar 3 Kaiju al mismo tiempo, de categorías nunca antes vistas... me temo que serán los primeros, dos de categoría 5 y uno de categoría 6 y no habrá Jaeger que los detenga.

**_El mariscal se quedo sin decir ni una palabra durante 1 minuto, luego hablo._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- muy bien... señor Weselton, le daré todo lo necesario, para su investigación y así ayude a predeterminar la llegada de esos tres Kaiju y que los Jaeger estén preparados... es todo.

Elsa siga me usted a lo que sera su habitación.

**Elsa-** entendido señor.

**_El mariscal llevo a Elsa donde se encontraban los Jaegers, ella vio a un montón de gente trabajando con ellos._**

**Elsa-**así que estos son los Jaegers que protegen el mundo... o bueno los que quedan para protegerlo.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- así es estos son los Jaegers, por allá esta Cherno Alpha, pilotado por los hermanos Kaldanovsky.

A ese lado esta Striker Eureka, pilotado por Arthur y Hans Hansen, Ambos padre e hijo.

Allá esta el otro Jaeger Crimson Typhoon, pilotado por los locales.

**Elsa-** sí, los conozco, famosos por usar la técnica de tres brazos.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- y... aquí esta su Jaeger señorita, Gipsy Danger.

**_Elsa vio a su Jaeger y quedo muy asombrada, estaba totalmente restaurado, tanto así que parecía nuevo._**

**Elsa**\- no lo puedo creer, esta aquí, y listo para pelear... como es que...

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- lo reparamos? fácil, los hermanos de Cherno Alpha, son rusos, ellos nos consiguen todo.

Bueno esperó que puedas estar lista pronto.

**Elsa**\- claro señor.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- muy bien dirigente a tu habitación. te llevare los expedientes de los cadetes y tu serás quien escoja a los candidatos.

**_Mientras Elsa se dirigía a su habitación, se topo con Hans quien hablo con ella._**

**Hans**\- miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es Elsa Becket.

**Elsa**\- tu debes ser Hans, cierto.

**Hans-** así es yo piloto a Striker Eureka, junto con mi padre.

Supe que no eras un buen piloto, al punto de no obedecer ordenes.

**_Hans se le acerco mas a Elsa y le dijo._**

**Hans**\- por culpa de pilotos como tu es que quieren serrar el programa Jaeger, tu no te comparas a mi, ni a mi Jaeger.

**Elsa**\- lo que tu digas amigo, solo tienes 5 muertes de Kaiju, mientras yo tuve 7 con mi hermano, no sera fácil alcanzar esa marca.

Hans- claro que si... sobre todo sobre una piloto que no pudo proteger a su hermano.

**Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Elsa, al punto de que ella levantó su puño y lo estrello contra la cara de Hans, haciendo que este cayera por la magnitud del golpe.**

**Los demás que estaban ahí trataron de que no se ocasione peleas.**

**El padre de Hans lo tomo, lo alejo de ella**** y lo reprendió.**

**Arthur**\- ten un poco mas de respeto, llevo al Jaeger hasta una costa ella sola, no ha ávido alguien que haya echo tal proeza.

**_Una hora mas tarde._**

**_El instructor de Anna, _****_Anatolie se entero que ka piloto retirada Elsa, regreso y estaba buscando un compañero._**

**_Fue así que introdujo las referencias de Anna para que sea considerada en las pruebas para ser piloto y compañera de Elsa._**

**_Casi por la tarde le llevaron las referencias de los candidatos, para ser su compañero o compañera._**

**_Los revisó minuciosamente y decidió escoger a _****_5 incluyendo ha Anna._**

**_Así al día siguiente comenzarían las pruebas._**

**_Llegado el día los reclutas se presentaron a las pruebas, pero no eran los únicos, ya que el mariscal llamo a 4 pilotos que ya tuvieron algunos que otra experiencia... peto faltaba alguien, si Anna que aun se encontraba realizando reparaciones, de algunas partes de los Jaeger._****Mariscal Pentecost**\- falta un cadete... sargento busque al cadete que falta.

**Sargento**\- entendido señor.

**_El sargento vio quien faltaba y asigno a Olaf para que la busque._****_En su camino escucho que alguien venía, ese alguien era Elsa, al escuchar su nombre lo lo creyó, pero cuando se cruzaron, la vio y quedo impactado, de tal forma que corrió con todas sus fuerzas para buscar a Anna, ya que sabia que su sueño en un principio era ser su compañera, sabia que se sorprendería al saber que la legendaria piloto de Gipsy Danger estaba viva._****_Minutos mas tarde._****_Olaf encontró ha Anna en su taller, llego gritando su nombre._****Olaf-** Anna... Anna... Anna.

**Anna-** cielos Olaf que sucede por que gritas así.

**_Olaf se paro al lado de Anna, trato de hablar pero no podía, por lo cansado que estaba, tomo aire y luego hablo._****Olaf**\- no vas a creer quien esta buscando compañero para su Jaeger.**_Anna se sorprendió por lo que le dijo su amigo además de su confundida mirada._****Anna-** quien es Olaf dilo.

**_Olaf se quedó callado unos segundos y luego le respondió._****Olaf**\- es Elsa, Anna es Elsa Becket, la piloto de Gipsy Danger.

**_Al escuchar ese nombre Anna se quedo paralizada por unos minutos_****_Olaf la saco de su shok._****Olaf**\- Anna que haces aquí.

Tu nombre esta para las pruebas deberías prepararte.

**_Anna reacciono pegando un fuerte grito._****Anna-** Podre ser di compañeraaaaaaaaaaa.

**Olaf**\- tranquila Anna, date una ducha y prepararé para la prueba, debido a que te vine a buscar seras la última en realizar la prueba, así que ve a prepararte.

**Anna-** tienes razón, me prepararé para la prueba.

**_Anna se apresuró, a prepararse para la prueba, estaba aun es estado de shok, podría ser su compañera, llegaría al fin ser piloto de un Jaeger y lo más importante seria ella la que estría junto a Elsa pilotando a Gipsy Danger?_**

**_Pero no seria la única en tener semejante sorpresa, lo cadetes que ya se encontraban en el lugar vieron a Elsa, no lo podían creer, era ella, era Elsa Becket._**

**_Bueno_****_ Hasta aquí chicos el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, les dejo esto._**

**_El próximo capítulo: capacidad a prueba._**


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Hola lectores aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo mas, espero les guste._**

**_Los personajes no son mios y ya saben el resto, sin mas que decir... al capítulo._**

**_Capitulo 4: _****_Capacidad a prueba._**

**_Anna estaba totalmente en Shok, cuando se entero para quien serian las pruebas, su mente estaba totalmente fuera de este mundo, a lo que Olaf tubo que traerla de vuelta a la realidad._**

**Olaf-** Anna, estas bien... Anna.

**Anna-** que... lo ciento, es que no puedo creer que ella esta aquí, se rumoro que ella estaba muerta, pero yo sabia que no era tan así.

Que es lo que haré, no se si cause una buena impresión, que tal si meto la pata y no consigo ser su compañera, que tal si...

**_Pero Olaf la interrumpe, para que este mas calmada._**

**Olaf-** tranquila, todo saldrá bien, te lo puedo asegurar, ve y preparate para las pruebas puesto que ya a comenzado.

**Anna-** esta bien, me tranquilizare, me prepararé... para esta prueba.

**_Mientras tanto en las pruebas._**

**_Nadie de los candidatos podía creer quien estaba lista para pelear y poner a prueba a los candidatos._**

**Ariel-** _en cerio es ella... es Elsa Becket, esto debe ser una broma no, es difícil de creer que ella esta aquí._

**Thomas**\- creo que... acabo de hacerme encima.

**Dante-** no eres el único.

**_Elsa veía como los candidatos, en especial los cadetes, la miraban, era como ver a una leyenda viva, entonces rompió el silencio._**

**Elsa-** así, que estos son los candidatos... los que tienen experiencia y los cadetes... escuchenme muy bien, espero que los que tienen experiencia me den buena pelea y en cuanto a los cadetes... bueno, creo que los voy a demoler.

**Al escuchar esto los cadetes se quedaron blancos del miedo, pero después, Elsa soltó una risa y les dijo.**

**Elsa-** jajajaja, estoy jugando, tranquilos, demuestren lo que tienen... COMENCEMOS.

**_Elsa comenzó por los que tenían experiencia y luego les daría la oportunidad a los cadetes._**

**_Mientras tanto Anna se estaba dando una ducha después, salio para vestirse, en su cama encontró ropa con un cinto, parece que le dejaron un regalo, ropa adecuada para la prueba, sabia muy bien de quien era._**

**Anna-** gracias maestro.

**_Se apresuro para llegar a tiempo._**

**_Hasta entonces Elsa ya estaba por terminar, derroto a los expertos, los dejo con un marcador de 4-1._**

**_Ahora comenzaría con los cadetes, el primero fue Thomas, quien termino derrotado por un marcador de 4-0._**

**_Luego fue Mijhail, qui_****_en termino de la misma forma._**

**_Para entonces Anna ya esta allí, por suerte pudo llegar a tiempo al lugar._**

**_Vio con asombro y se convenció de que Elsa estaba ahí poniendo a prueba a los candidatos._**

**_Para que Anna este al 100% preparada tendría que dejar sus lentes y usar lentes de contacto._**

**_los demás vieron llegar ha Anna y notaron que ella tenia el cuerpo tonificado, no cabía duda parecía otra persona._**

**_Al terminar con Mijhail, siguió con Ariel, ella trato de estar a su altura pero al final no pudo._**

**_Y luego fue el turno de Anna._**

**_se puso frente a Elsa, ella la reconoció, había llegado un poco tarde a la prueba._**

**Elsa-** tu debes ser Anna cierto? llegaste un poco tarde.

**Anna**\- sí, lo ciento, lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí y preparada.

**Elsa-** bueno que así sea, pero ten cuidado o podría acabar contigo.

**_Anna se sorprendió un poco con lo que le dijo y respondió._**

**Anna-** tal ves sea yo quien termine contigo.

**_Los demás se asombraron con las palabras de Anna._****Ariel-**vaya.., o es valiente o es tonta, me inclino por lo segundo.

**Thomas**\- pero ve como esta Anna, al parecer tubo un entrenamiento por su cuenta.

**Dante**\- al parecer puede que ella gane este encuentro.

**Sargento**\- la pelea sera a 4 puntos, quien logre este marcador sera el vencedor... están preparadas...

**Anna**\- preparada.

**Elsa-** yo también.

**Sargento**\- comiencen.

**_La pelea dio inicio, Anna y Elsa demostraban velocidad, capacidad y una muy buena concentración._**

**_Anna no tardo en darse cuenta de que Elsa la estaba poniendo a prueba, sabia que no estaba demostrando sus verdaderas cualidades de combate._**

**Anna-** _mira nada mas, no esta peleando con todas sus fuerzas, tendré que obligarla a demostrar, su verdadera fuerza._

_**Al transcurso del combate, Anna empezó a buscar un hueco en la defensa de Els****a, y por un breve mo**__mento, lo **encontró, acto seguido derribo a Elsa con facilidad y bastante fuerza.**_

**Sargento-** la cadete Summers se lleva el primer punto.

**_Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que Anna era la primer cadete en lograr un punto, no sólo los presentes estaban así, también Elsa._**

**Elsa**\- diste una gran sorpresa, es la primera en darse cuenta, de que no estaba peleando en serio... bueno ahora lo haré.

**_Se reinició el combate, esta vez, Anna noto un cambio en el combate, la velocidad y fuerza de Elsa aumentaron, a pesar de eso, Anna no cedió por ningún momento, supo responder, al ataque feroz de Elsa._**

**_Pero Ella logro derribar ah Anna, ganando un punto a su favor._**

**Sargento-** punto para Elsa... el marcador esta empatado.

**Anna**\- _vaya, eso si fue intenso... quien lo diría, peleara en serio._

**_(olvide decir que la pelea es con palos de kendo)_**

**_Se reanudó el combate, Anna y Elsa comenzaron a ser mas veloces, mas precisas y sobre todo estaban peleando a ganar._**

**_La lucha era mas intensa, los demás espectadores no podían creer lo que veían, parecía que cualquiera de ellas ganaría... hasta qué..._**

**_Elsa descuido su defensa y Anna la aprovecho para asestar un golpe._**

**Sargento**\- punto para la cadete Summers... el marcador esta 2 a 1.

**Elsa-** nada mal Anna, se nota que viniste preparada.

**Anna-** gracias, tu tampoco lo haces mal.

**_Se reanudó el encuentro, la pelea no paraba, ninguna de ellas quería desistir, llegando al punto de tener un triple empate._**

**Sargento**\- la pelea esta en empate, este ultimo round, termina aquí... comiencen.

**_Las dos demostraban sus habilidades al máximo, no podía saberse quien podía ganar._**

**_Hasta que las dos chocaron, tal fue el impacto, que sus palos de Kendo, salieron volando, después de eso, de manera instintiva, se dieron una feroz patada en el abdomen y cayeron al piso._**

**_Nadie podía creerlo, las dos en el suelo._**

**Sargento**\- las dos no pueden continuar, esto termino en empate cuádruple.

**_los presentes, aplaudían con mucho entusiasmo, el lugar se lleno de alegría, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, no veían un duelo de tal magnitud._**

**_Anna y Elsa, se levantaron dieron el saludo y el mariscal habló._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- esto es todo señores.

**_Ciando el hablo, Elsa abrazo a Anna, con una gran sonrisa dijo._**

**Elsa-** tiene razón mariscal, esto ya termino y además ya tome mi decisión...Anna sera mi compañera para pilotar a Gipsy Danger.

**_Al escuchar esto, Anna no pudo contener su alegría, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro... lo avía conseguido, seria un piloto de Jaeger y seria la compañera de Elsa._**

**_Solo cuando ella le hablo, pudo sacarla de estar volando entre las estrellas._**

**Elsa-**felicidades Anna, ya eres mi compañera.

**Anna-** gracias, esperó no fallarte Elsa.

**Elsa-** no lo harás, confía en mi.

**_Elsa apretó mas su abrazo, lo que provoco que Anna se sonroje._**

**_Después Elsa se despidió de Anna y los demás se acercaron a ella y la felicitaron._**

**_Tiempo mas tarde._**

**_Anna se encontraba en la habitación que tenía junto a sus compañeros cadetes, en eso entra Ariel, quien no estovo contenta por lo que paso, así que fue donde estaba Anna para molestarla_****_._**

**Ariel-** mira te nada mas, ya eres un piloto, me sorprende que alguien como tu ganara el honor de estar al lado de Elsa, seguramente acabarás por arruinar todo.

**_Anna no se sorprendió por lo molesta que era Ariel, así que se paro frente a ella y le dijo._**

**Anna-** no sabes las ganas que tengo de partirte la cara ahora mismo.

**Ariel-** me gustaría que lo hicieras.

**_Ciando estuvieron a punto de empezar a pelear, el sargento entro y Anna y Ariel se separaron._**

**Sargento**\- Summers, ven un momento.

**_Anna se acerco a el._**

**Anna-** digame señor.

**Sargento**\- el mariscal quiere verte ahora.

**Anna**\- entendido señor.

**_Anna se dirigió a la oficina del mariscal, toco la puerta._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- adelante.

**Anna me llamó señor?****Mariscal Pentecost**\- sí, adelante.

**_Cuando Anna entro, vio que estaban el la oficina del mariscal, Elsa, Daito y también Arthur._**

**_Anna se paro frente al mariscal y este le dijo._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- esperó que cumplas las expectativas que Elsa tiene de ti y que no nos Fallarás.

**Anna**\- claro que no claro que no señor, no lo defraudare ni a usted ni a mi compañera, ni a nadie... eso se lo puedo asegurar.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- muy bien entonces, te hago entrega de esto.

**_El mariscal le hizo entrega de una insignia, se paro firme y luego dio un saludo militar y le dijo._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- felicidades entonces, ahora usted es ascendida a teniente, espero que cumpla sus funciones como piloto y llene de orgullo a esta base y a su superior.

**_Anna correspondió el saludo y dijo._**

**Anna-** gracias señor... así lo haré, señor y gracias por el nombramiento.

**_Los presentes la felicitaron sobre todo Elsa, quien se acerco a ella._**

**Elsa-** felicidades teniente Summers.

**Anna**\- por favor, solo dime Anna

**Elsa**\- descuerdo... Anna felicidades.

**_El mariscal se hacerco a las los para informarles cuando se haría la prueba de enlace neuronal_**.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- Bien señoritas, la prueba de enlace se hará dentro de tres días así que disfrute de este corto tiempo de asueto, que después tendremos que trabajar.

**Elsa-** entendido señor.

**_Anna y Elsa salieron d la oficina del mariscal._**

**Elsa-** Anna, que te parece salir a dar un paseo y tan ves a comer, para que pueda conocerte mejor y tu a mí... que dices.

**Anna**\- suena genial.

**_Waaaa hasta aquí chicos, espero les ha__ya gustado el capítulo._**

**_En el próximo capítulo._**

**_Enlace fallido, un doloroso recuerdo regresa._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Hola lectores, estoy aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste._**

**_Los personajes no son mios y ya saben lo demás, sin nada mas que agregar... al capítulo._**

**_Capitulo 5: enlace fallido, un doloroso recuerdo regresa._**

**_Elsa invito ah Anna a dar un pequeño paseo sin antes comer algo en la base, se fueron a el comedor, donde se encontraron con Arthur._**

**Arthur**\- chicas vengan a nuestra mesa.

**Elsa-** gracias pero iremos a...

**Arthur**\- ya vengan, hay demasiado espacio en nuestra mesa.

**Elsa-** vaya nunca avía visto tanta comida.

**Arthur**\- es la ventaja de estar en un puerto libre, aquí no se raciona la comida, hay papas, frijoles, todo lo demás.

**Anna**\- eso es cierto, hay comida para todos.

**Arthur**\- el es mi hijo Hans, ya se conocieron, el es mi co-piloto.

**Hans-** en realidad el es mi co-piloto, no papá, dime Elsa, hace cuanto pilotase un Jaeger.

**Elsa-** hace tres años.

**Hans**\- que estuviste haciendo durante esos tres años?

**Elsa-** trabajando en la construcción.

**Hans-** que lindo... cuando vayamos a pelear, tal vez nos construyas algo... mira eres la brillante idea de Pentecost y a mi viejo parece que le caes bien, pero enterate de esto, por pilotos como tú, acabaron con el programa Jaeger, si te metes en mi camino no me va a importar que seas mujer, te derribaré como a un asqueroso Kaiju... mejor me voy de aquí, te veo luego papá.

**_Arthur solo dejo salir un suspiro de enojo._**

**Arthur**\- puedes culparme por eso, básicamente tuve que criarlo solo, es listo pero... no se si abrazarlo o tirarle los dientes.

**Elsa-** con todo respeto señor, le podría decir que necesita.

**Arthur**\- que harán después chicas.

**Elsa-** llevare ah Anna a dar un pequeño paseo.

**Arthur**\- bueno no tarden demasiado,

deben estar cerca por si un Kaiju aparece.

**Elsa-** no se preocupe estaremos atentas a cualquier problema.

**_Minutos mas tarde._**

**_Anna y El a se encontraban dando un paseo sin alejarse demasiado de la base._**

**Elsa-** y... que te pareció la prueba, como fue mi desempeñó.

**Anna**\- mmmm... la verdad muy bueno, cuando me entere que eras tu la que buscaba compañero, tuve un poco de miedo de no estar al nivel que tienes, pero al pelear contigo, pude notar que efectivamente estaba a la altura y el miedo que sentía desapareció.

**Elsa-** me alegra oír eso, debes tenerte confianza, tener fe en tus capacidades y no dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario, esta bien.

**Anna-** gracias por elegirme Elsa, tu y hermano fueron mi modelo a seguir y lamento que lo hayas perdido.

**Elsa-** gracias Anna, me alegra saber que mi hermano y yo te inspiramos.

**_La mayor parte del paseo hablaron de los Jaegers, pero luego hablaron de ellas, conocerse un poco mejor, se empezó a notar una conexión entre ellas._**

**_Anna, se sorprendía como era el carácter de Elsa, muchos decían que era alguien que no seguía las reglas, que era un caso perdido._**

**_Pero noto que ella estaba dispuesta a desobedecer órdenes solo cuando la situación lo amerita._**

**_Los siguientes días faltantes solían pasar tiempo juntas viendo a Gipsy Danger ser reparado._**

**Anna-** Gipsy cuenta ahora con un doble núcleo, es un robot único, que te parece.

**Elsa-** siempre fue único.

**_En ese momento, Anna vio en Elsa como sus ojos brillaban al ver a su Jaeger, lo fascinada que estaba y eso dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, Elsa la vio y sus miradas se cruzaron._**

**Elsa-** bonita sonrisa, hace que te veas mas hermosas.

**_Al escuchar a Elsa decirle eso, abrió los ojos y se sonrojo tanto, que sus pecas de ella se notaban mas._**

**Anna-** graci... (se aclara la garganta) gracias Elsa.

**Daito-** chicas por fin las encuentro... el mariscal quiere que se preparen, la prueba de enlace neuronal sera en dos horas

**Elsa-**estas lista?

**Anna-** la verdad... no.

**Elsa-** descuida, yo te ayudare, tranquila.

**_Horas mas tarde._**

**_Anna se encontraba en su cuarto su traje estaba allí, estaba muy nerviosa, por obvias razones, la primera, seria compañera de Elsa, la segunda en el enlace sus mentes se unirían además tenia miedo de no ser compatible con ella._**

**_Luego recordó las palabras de Elsa, y se puso manos a la obra._**

**S****_e des iso las trenzas aliso su cabello totalmente, luego se puso su traje que era de color negro, luego se puso un cinto de color negro con bordes blancos en la frente el amarre lo oculto bajo su cabello,_** **_luego de eso ya estaba lista._**

**_Elsa ya estaba en el Jaeger, esperando por Anna._**

Anna se dirigía al Jaeger, en su camino varios se sorprendieron al ver ah Anna vestida con el traje, su cuerpo se amoldo a el, se veía muy bien con el, ese traje hacia que se viera alta, fuerte, intimidan té y sobre todo fuerte.

Elsa estaba esperando, se empezaron a escuchar pasos, pasos que indicaban que Anna ya estaba con ella.

**Elsa**-si no te importa, tomare el lado derecho tengo mal el otro brazo.

**Anna**\- claro, por mi esta bien.

Cuando Elsa vio bien ah Anna, se quedo pasmada por lo hermosa que se veía.

Anna noto que Elsa no decía nada, se dibujo una sonrisa y tuvo que sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba.

**Anna**\- Elsa no dirás nada.

Elsa reacciono.

**Elsa**\- para que, en unos minutos estarás en mi cabeza... te ves radiante.

**Daito**\- muy bien, comenzaremos en cuanto el mariscal este aquí.

**_El mariscal se encontraba en el laboratorio, Alex solicito que viniera para hablarle de algo importante._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- que tiene que decir Dr.

**Alex-** bien estuve haciendo estudios para poder hacer algo.. me refiero a que me permita enlazarse con la parte de un cerebro secundario, para poder saber mas de ellos, anticipar que harán y detenerlos definitivamente, solo necesito materiales para...

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- eso seria un suicidio, la carga neuronal seria demasiado para usted y aunque funcione podría matarlo.

**Alex**\- pero si lo hace seria un héroe.

**_Mariscal Pentecost_**\- por ultima vez no permitiré ese tipo de experimento, si me disculpa debo estar en otro lugar.

**Alex-** pero... señor, aaaah esto no puede estar pasando.

**_El mariscal se fue y se dirigió al centro de mando para la prueba de enlace._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- muy bien señores... demos inicio a la prueba.

**Daito-** excelente, reporte de estado.

**Elsa-** sistemas operacionales, perfecto... comienza acoplamiento a Gipsy Danger.

**Daito-** iniciando acoplamiento... acoplamiento finalizado.

**Elsa-** recuerda Anna, manten tu mente centrada, no te aferres a los recuerdos, mantente en el enlace el enlace debe ser fuerte, mientras mejor compatibilidad mejor peleas.

**Ann****a**\- entendido.

**Elsa-** ok, Daito comienza el enlace.

**Dait****o**\- de acuerdo, comenzando enlace... enlace fuerte y constante.

**_Cuando comenzó el enlace todo parecía ir bien, se realizaba movimientos de los brazos del Jaeger, hasta que... Elsa recordó lo que paso con su hermano._**

**Daito-** wow... algo no esta bien, Elsa.

**Elsa**\- estoy bien puedo controlarlo.

**Dato-** tu si, pero Anna se perdió en recuerdos.

**_Elsa vio ah Anna, totalmente inmóvil mirando al frente pero su mirada era de alguien que no estaba en el mismo mundo._**

**_Elsa vio el recuerdo y se sorprendió, por lo que estaba viendo era su propio recuerdo, era algo impresionante, como era esto posible._**

**Elsa**\- Daito, Anna esta viendo mi recuerdos como es eso posible.

**Daito-** no puedo creerlo... deja me revisar.

**_Cuando Daito reviso OS datos del enlace, Anna empezó a gritar fuerte, Elsa trataba de hacerle reaccionar, pero no podía._**

**_Anna inconscientemente, activo el cañón de plasma, este estaba listo para disparar._**

**Daito-** apaguen a Gipsy, ahora...

**Trabajador-** señor no se puede, el controlador remoto no responde.

**Daito-** rayos salgan de aquí, todos ahora.

**_Daito comenzó a quitar cables y logró apagar a Gipsy._**

**Elsa se quito el equipo y fue con Anna, quien tenía una mirada asustada y perdida.**

**Elsa-** tranquila todo estará bien... tranquila.

**_Después de aquello, ambas fueron llamadas a la oficina del mariscal._**

**_Dentro de este, Arthur y su hijo, estaban con el._**

**_Hans empezó a gritar muy furioso._**

**Hans**\- no debió dejar que esas dos manejar al Jaeger, Elsa no esta capacitada para esto y la otra es una novata, no quieto que ella me protejan señor.

**_La puerta del la oficina se abrió y de ahí salio Hans._**

**Arthur**\- quiero que te que te quedes judo ahí, entendido.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- y modere su tono de voz con migo.

**_Hans estaba muy furioso por lo que paso, se dirigió donde estaban Elsa y Anna._**

**Hans-** esto es increíble, ustedes son una maldita deshonra, harán que nos maten a todos... mira Elsa esta es la cosa, me gusta mi vida y no quiero que termine por las tonterías de tu persona y de esta novata... así que por que no nos haces un favor y desapareces de aquí, por que tu eres muy buena en esto y dejas que los verdaderos pilotos hagamos nuestro trabajo, sí entiendes tarada.

**Anna**\- ya basta, fue suficiente...

**_Elsa le toco el hombro a Anna y movió su cabeza en negativa, diciéndole con eso que no se meta, al ver Hans esto siguió molestándola._**

**Hans-** eso, controla a tu pequeña novia, tu me entiendes, ponle una correa y aleja a esta rabiosa.

**_Cuando escucho aquello, Elsa empujo a Hans y este respondió con golpes que ella esquivo luego le dio tremendo de derechazo, haciendo que Hans termine de rodillas y sangrando por la boca, con una voz enojada le dijo._**

**Elsa**\- disculpate con ella.

**Hans-** púdrete.

**_El se abalanzó sobre Elsa, pero le respondió con fuertes golpes al grado de que chocara con la pared._**

**Elsa**\- dije... disculpate con ella.

**_Hans solo se enfureció mas y volvió a atacar a Elsa, ella tubo que detenerlo al hacerle una llave a su brazo._**

**Arthur**\- que rayos esta pasando aquí**.**

**Elsa a ver ah Arthur suelta su agarre, Arthur** aparto a su hijo de esa pelea, pero el quería seguir con ella.

**Arthur**\- ya basta, comportarte como el soldado que eres maldita sea.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- Becket, Summers, a mi oficina.

**Elsa-** mariscal la culpa es mía, yo salí del enlace primero.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- no... la culpa es mía por creer que estaban preparadas.

Anna, tu aun no estas lista**_._**

**_Anna al escuchar esto, se sintió mal y lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar al pensar que decepcionó al mariscal._**

**Anna**\- lo siento señor, permiso para retirarme.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- puedes retirarte.

**_Anna se fue y Elsa se quedo sola con el mariscal._**

**Elsa-** señor por que es así con ella, me da la impresión de que la sobre protege.

**Mariscal**** Pentecost**\- no necesito darte explicaciones de nada de lo que hago.

**_Después de decir esto el mariscal se fue, pero al no entender lo que sucedía, Elsa lo siguió._**

**Elsa**\- mariscal esperé, un momento... oiga.

**_Cuando el mariscal escucho que Elsa alzo la voz, se sorprendió de esta acción._**

**Elsa-** dígame que paso solo pido eso.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- escuche Elsa, no esta aquí para preocuparse por mi o que yo busco su simpatía, para usted y todos los que están en esta base, yo soy una figura de autoridad, no voy a tolerar insubordinación de su parte, a quedado claro.

**_Ante esta respuesta, Elsa solo asiente con la cabeza, pero el mariscal pone su oreja frente a ella señalándola y le dice._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- a quedado claro.

**Elsa**\- si señor.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- muy bien.

**_El resto del día, Elsa no pudo encontrar ah Anna, quería hablar con ella, decirle que no estaba sola, decirle que su conexión con ella era mas que buena, era perfecta... pero no la encontró._**

**_Al día siguiente._**

**_Elsa se dirigía al comedor, todos la miraban, parecía que no la querían cerca, bueno eso se debe a la muestra de su capacidad de combate._**

**_De pronto ve ah Anna venir al comedor, se ven las dos, luego Elsa se acerca a ella y le dice que la acompañe a otro lugar._**

**Elsa-** debí decirte los riesgos de el enlace, pasas tanto tiempo el la cabeza de alguien más, que cuando se va el silencio es abrumador, luego tienes que crear una conexión con alguien mas, eso resulta un poco difícil... estaba unida a mi hermano cuando falleció, sentí su miedo, su dolor e impotencia y luego... nada.

**Anna-** si lo se, de alguna manera yo no solo lo sentí, también lo viví, eso fue muy extraño no puedo explicar como paso.

Tengo una duda, que quiso decir Hans, con que tu novia y que entendías.

**_Al escuchar esto, Elsa ya esperaba este tipo de pregunta por parte de Anna._**

**Elsa-** ya sabia que preguntaría eso... bueno, hace tiempo atrás tuve un relación con otra chica, era linda y me quería demasiado... pero cuando paso lo de mi hermano, la abandone, igual que todo, no sabía el daño que le estaba ocasionando.

Por ultimo me entere por Daito, que dejo la base y se caso, ahora se que es feliz con alguien mas, como me hubiera gustado pedirle disculpas, que no era mi intención lastimarla.

**_Al hablar de esto, Elsa empezó a derramar lágrimas, su dolor por perder a quien amaba era demasiado._**

**_Anna al ver esto, pone su mano en la de Elsa, regalándole una sonrisa de consuelo._**

**Anna-** esta bien, tranquila, a veces, tomamos decisiones que la gente a nuestro alrededor, lo ve como malo o bueno, pero fueron nuestras decisiones y debemos afrontar las consecuencias... ahora me tienes a mi y te prometo que no te dejare sola.

**_Después de esto las miradas de Elsa y Anna se unieron en una sola, las palabras de Anna calmaron a Elsa y fue ahí que se acercaron mas la una de la otra, terminando en un tierno beso._**

**_Para ellas ese era un mágico momento eterno, pero al separarse Elsa se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y se aparto de Anna muy avergonzada del beso._**

**Elsa-** Anna... perdón yo no... quería es que, surgió de la nada, perdón.

**_Elsa trato de irse de ese lugar pero Anna na sujeto de su polera y la jalo hacia _****ella****, su respiración se aceleró al tener a Elsa tan cerca.**

**Anna-** no... no, esta bien... esta todo bien.

**_Poco a poco se fue acercando a Elsa, para darle otro beso en los labios, ella no la aparto se quedo ahí, y acepto su beso._**

**_Mientras tanto en el laboratorio._**

**_Alex creo un artefacto de enlace neuronal, con piezas usadas, aria la conexión, a pesar de que el mariscal le dijo que no._**

**Alex-** muy bien todo esta listo.

**_Hasta aquí este capitulo, espeto les haya gustado._**

**_Manu antes de responder a tus dudas, debo dejar algo en claro._**

**_No me digas chica si, soy chico que quede claro, no quiero que nadie se confunda, seguramente para algunos sera una sorpresa pero hací es, soy chico._**

**_Este fic yuri que hago, es por que me gusta ese género, mas por el romance._**

**_A_****_sí que aclarado eso, como dice el meme: "que quede claro... soy bato._**

**_B_****_ueno respondiendo a tus dudas._**

**_Primero a lo de resident evil, no le puse mucha atención a las parejas o ships que me dijiste, jugué las entregas donde aparece Lion, y la pareja que yo vi y me llamó la atención, fue la de Lion y Ada._**

**_Para mi hacen una buena pareja._**

**_Con la otra duda de ladybug._**

**_No creo hacer un fic como me pides... creo que lo haría un yuri de, MarinttexOc._**

**_Te diré mis razones._**

**_La primera: Adrien dejo a Marinette totalmente en la friendzone._**

**_Dos: con Luka no llega a nada, parece que lo ignora por completo y olvida los detalles que tiene con ella._**

**_No quiero decir que odie a Marinette, es mi personaje favorito, cuando la vi con el cabello suelto, se veía mas hermosa._**

**_Además no se si hacer ese tipo de fanfic, seria muy arriesgado no se si le guste al Fandom de Ladybug._**

**_bueno si tienes mas dudas dejalas en los comentarios._**

**_Dicho eso aquí el adelanto del siguiente capítulo._**

**Capítulo 6: enlace, una amenaza peligrosa se avecina.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Hola lectores, aquí de nuevo con un capítulo._**

**_Como ya es costumbre, los personajes no son mios y ya saben el resto._**

**_Capitulo 6: _****_enlace, una amenaza se avecina._**

**_Alex había preparado todo para realizar el enlace, con una parte del cerebro secundario de un Kaiju._**

**_El cerebro estaba dañado, así que no sabia cuanta información podría extraer, pero valía el riesgo._**

**Alex-** bueno, todo esta listo hasta este, punto... muy bien donde esta mi grabadora... aquí esta.

_Prueba de enlace **preparada**... quiero que sepas es__to Martín, si esto funciona y consigo información, se dará por hecho que tuve razón... y si no funciona, esto sera tu culpa, por que tu me obligaste, lo que significa que jaja igual gane... bueno demos comienzo a esto, enlace en 3, 2, 1..._

**_Alex logro hacer el enlace, empezó a ver fragmentos del mundo de los Kaiju, siguió viendo todo lo que pudo por un buen rato_****.**

**_Martín buscaba por todas partes ah Alex, debido a que el mariscal los quería para un asunto importante__._**

**Martín**\- Alex... donde demonios estas, Alex.

**_Cuando llego al laboratorio, encontró su Alex tirado en el suelo convulsionando._**

**Martín**\- Alex no puede ser, pero que has hecho.

**_Cuándo le quito el casco, estaba inconsciente y con la nariz sangrado._**

**Martín**\- debo llamar al mariscal.

**_Martín fue a la oficina del mariscal._**

**Martín**\- señor debo decirle algo.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- espere un momento, donde esta Alex.

**Martín**\- de eso vengo a hablarle, Alex creo un casco neuronal con basura y conecto con un Kaiju.

**_Ambos fueron al laboratorio y encontraron ah Alex, sentado tomando un baso con agua._**

**_El mariscal se acerco a el y Alex le dijo._**

**Alex-** le dije que funcionar.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- eso dijiste, que lograste ver.

**Alex-** era un fragmento de cerebro así que solo pude ver una serie de... imágenes o... impresiones como cuando cierras los ojos una y otra vez y lo único que ves en realidad son imágenes estáticas o tal ves fue algo...

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- escucha Alex, escucha... mira, quiero que te tranquilices y seas muy específico.

**Alex-** ok... ok, no creo que estén siguiendo un instinto salvaje como cazar y recolectar, creo que nos atacan bajo órdenes.

**Martín**\- es imposible.

**Alex-** como que imposible.

**Martín**\- claro que lo es.

**Alex-** y por que no entras al enlace con migo y lo ves.

**Martín**\- eso es totalmente ridículo y es algo...

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- usted cierre la boca.

**Martín**\- lo siento señor.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- tú... tu, continúa.

**Alex-** estas bestias estos maestros, son colonizadores, controlan mundos y luego pa-pa-pasan al siguiente y ya estuvieron aquí en una especie de prueba, fueron los dinosaurios, pero la atmósfera no era la ideal así que esperaron y esperaron ocultos, y ahora con monoxido de carbono menos ozono y aguas contaminadas moldeamos la tierra para ellos, ahora están volviendo y es perfecto, los primeros eran los de avanzada categorías uno al cuatro no fue nada, su propósito era atacar las zonas pobladas y eliminar la plaga nosotros, la segunda oleada son los exterminadores y terminaran el trabajo y luego los nuevos residentes tomaran posesión.

La razón por la que encontré ADN idéntico en dos órganos distintos es por que son clonados.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- tienes que hacerlo de nuevo Alex necesito más información.

**Alex-** no tengo los recursos... no puedo hacerlo a menos que tenga un cerebro de Kaiju por aquí.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- ...

**Alex**\- lo tiene.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- puede que algo así... señor Weselton, busque los archivos de la ciudad.

**Martín-** entendido señor.

**_Buscaron los archivos de personas relacionadas a el trafico de componentes Kaiju y encontró a una persona en específico._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- este hombre, es a quien tienes que buscar, dirige personalmente la extracción de componentes de Kaiju... no se su nombre real pero se hace llamar Hannibal Chau... cuando ya no hubo dinero lo busque a el, a cambio de darle derechos exclusivos de extracción.

**Martín**\- usted hizo eso?

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- en la guerra todo se vale.

Ten esto Alex es una tarjeta que te ayudara a encontrarlo, el seguramente tiene lo que requieres, ah me olvidaba nunca confíes en el.

**_Alex salio de la base en busca de este tal, Hannibal Chau._**

**_Bago por unos minutos por las calles de China, hasta que encontró un cartel, usando una luz especial, le mostró donde se encuentra este contrabandista._**

**_llego a un edificio donde estaba aquel símbolo idéntico al de la tarjeta._**

**_Entro a una clase de tienda que vendía cosas extrañas, el vendedor le hablo._**

**Vendedor-** oye tu, quieres polvo de fémur de Kaiju?

**_Alex vio ah aquel vendedor que tenia una apariencia extraña._**

**Alex-** que... no, para que quiero eso.

**Vendedor-** para mas potencia ahí abajo.

**Alex-** no gracias, de echo busco a Hannibal Chau.

**Vendedor-** venga... así que Hannibal Chau eh... suerte.

**El vendedor abrió una puerta secreta y dejo que Alex entre.**

**Al entrar se emociono por ver algunas cosas en ese lugar.**

**Alex-** no puedo creerlo que maravilla, es el paraíso... una glándula linfática de un categoría 2.

**_Luego vio a otro trabajador con una parte de un Kaiju._**

**Alex-** oye tu en que estas trabajando... es una cutícula en perfecto estado... es un parásito de piel de Kaiju, jamás los avía visto vivos, por lo general mueren cuando cae el Kaiju, creí que no podían mantenerse vivos.

**_Alex luego escucho la voz gruesa de un hombre._**

**???**\- solo hay que sumergirlos en amoníaco.

**_Alex se volteo a ver de quien era esa voz, al verlo se dio cuenta de que tenia un aspecto amenazante, el típico criminal que por su apariencia era el jefe._**

**_Entonces hablo__._**

**???**\- que quieres?

**_Alex un poco asustado le respondió._**

**Alex**\- busco A Hannibal Chau, me dijeron que lo encontraría en este lugar.

**_Aquel hombre se le acercó más ah Alex y le contestó._**

**???**\- quien te envía.

**Alex**\- no puedo decírselo.

**_Al recibir tal respuesta el hombre saca su cuchillo y lo amenaza, presionando este con fuerza en su nariz, a tal punto que termina diciendo quien lo envió._**

**Alex**\- ah, ah, esta bien, Kristoff Pentecost me envía.

**_Al decir quien lo envió, suelta su cuchillo de su nariz._**

**Alex-** cielos eso duele, ah grandioso, apuesto que tu eres Hannibal Chau.

**Hannibal Chau**\- te gusta... el nombre es de mi personaje histórico favorito y mi segundo restaurante favorito en Brooklyn... dime que quieres antes de que te destripe para alimentar a esas criaturas.

**Alex-** es algo complicado.

**Hannibal Chau**\- hablemos en otro lugar.

**_Hannibal llevo ah Alex a una terraza, donde el vio a unos religioso entrar a una iglesia que era la cabeza esquelética de un Kaiju._**

**Hannibal-** miralos...creen que los Kaiju vienen del cielo, que los dioces expresan su malestar por nuestra conducta... montón de idiotas.

**Alex-** y que piensas Hannibal.

**Hannibal**\- bueno, yo se que el polvo de hueso de Kaiju vale 500 dolares por kilo, que quieres.

**Alex-** necesito acceso a uno de sus cerebros, completamente intacto.

**Hannibal**\- no no no, la capa es tan gruesa que es difícil sacar el cerebro y además...

**Alex**\- yo estoy hablando del secundario ambos sabemos que los Kaiju por el tamaño que tienen, necesitan de dos cerebros para poder moverse.

**_Hannibal no entendía por que quería el cerebro secundario, si las otras partes eran mejore... según el._**

**Hannibal**\- para que demonios quieres el cerebro, las otras partes son mejores, el cartílago, hueso e incluso las eses.

**Alex**\- no puedo decir para que lo necesito... sabes que, te lo diré.

El puente neuronal te ofrece gran gama de información, sobre todo si es con un Kaiju.

**_Al escuchar esto, Hannibal entendió que Alex hizo una conexión neuronal con un Kaiju, busco secuelas en el del enlacé, vio que su ojo derecho estaba rojo._**

**Hannibal**\- santo Dios, dime que no lo hiciste**.**

**Alex-** que cosa

**Hannibal**\- eres un maldito idiota, sabes que el enlace es un puente entre cerebros, si es bi- lateral, quiere decir que como obtuviste información de ellos, también sacaron información de ti y no me sorprendería que no envíen a un Kaiju por ti.

**_En ese momento se disparo una alarma, alarma de que un Kaiju estaba entrando a nuestro mundo._**

**_Alex se asusto, ya que lo que le dijo Hannibal, esta cierto._**

**Alex-** y ahora que aremos.

**Hannibal**\- yo me voy a mi búnker personal y tu te vas a un refugio común, si sobrevives te daré el cerebro.

**_Bueno Chicos Hasta aquí el capitulo._**

**_Espero les haya gustado._**

**_Nos vemos en otro capítulo._**

**_Bay._**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Hola gente de lectura aquí estoy con otro capítulo más, esperó les guste, les aviso que ya estoy terminando este fic, estamos en los últimos capítulos._**

**_Sin más que decir... al capítulo._**

**_Capitulo 7: la primera victoria, pero un peligro mayor esta cerca._**

**_La alarma se disparo y en la base están todos ajetreados, El mariscal reúne a los pilotos para su preparación._**

**_Mariscal Pentecost_**\- muy bien señores, se dio el avistamiento de dos Kaiju, de categoría 4.

Crimson y Cherno, los quiero listos y preparados para el combate... en cuanto a Striker Eureka, los quiero en aguas poco profundas, los necesito para llevar a cabo un plan que acabara con esta guerra de una vez y por todas.

**_Luego llegaron Elsa y Anna, el mariscal vio que llegaron._**

**Mariscal Pentecost- **ustedes... quiero que se queden en tierra.

**_No les quedo otra que acatar la orden del mariscal._**

**_Los pilotos de Striker y Crimson, se preparan mientras los Kaiju ya se van acercando._**

**_Los Jaeger ya están en camino para el combate._**

**_Crimson es el primero en enfrentar al Kaiju, uno que tiene la apariencia de un reptil, Crimson utiliza su técnica de tres brazos, pero el Kaiju lo inmoviliza, Crimson trata de derribarlo pero el Kaiju le rompe los brazos y lo parte por la mitad, ocasionando la muerte de los pilotos, luego de esto el Kaiju se va directo a la ciudad._**

**_Cherno trata de ir tras el pero es interceptado por otro Kaiju, este tiene un cuerpo parecido al de un gorila, Cherno esta haciendo todo lo que puede para frenarlo y destruirlo, pero el Kaiju responde con mas fuerza._**

**Hans**\- mariscal debemos ayudar a Cherno.

**Mariscal** **Pentecost**\- negativo no podemos arriesgar el Jaeger, Cherno podrá detener a ese Kaiju.

**_La pelea continúa, tal parece que Cherno esta en graves problemas._**

**Arthur**\- debemos ayudar a Cherno... base aquí Striker vamos ah ayudar.

**_Striker entra en la batalla y juntos están deteniendo al Kaiju, justo cuando Striker esta por disparar sus misiles, el Kaiju saca una membrana de su espalda y causa un P.E.M que deja imposibilitado a Striker Eureka, causando estragos también en la base._**

**_Esto ocasiona que Cherno quede solo en combate._**

**Mariscal**** Pentecost**\- señor Daito, reporte.

**Daito-** todo lo de la base quedo frito, no podemos hacer nada para ayudar.

**_En ese momento Elsa habla._**

**Elsa**\- claro que podemos... señor Gipsy es análogo, nuclear, dejemos ir al combate.

**_El mariscal se queda pensativo unos segundos y luego responde_**.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- preparen a los pilotos ya, Gipsy Danger entrara en combate.

**Daito**\- en seguida señor... preparen a los pilotos.

**_Elsa y Anna se estaban preparando para entrar en combate._**

**_Después empezó el acoplamiento._**

**Daito**\- iniciando acoplamiento a Gipsy Danger... acoplamiento finalizado.

**_En ese momento Anna estaba muy asustada, por su mente merodeaban pensamientos que la dejaban en duda, " y si pasaba lo de la otra vez, si no estaba lista para tal responsabilidad y si no podía salvar a nadie" estaba absorta en sus pensamientos... de pronto escucha la voz de Elsa._**

**Elsa-** Anna... tranquila todo estará bien, recuerda concéntrate, los recuerdos déjalos fluir, pero mantén el enlace el enlace debe ser fuerte, se que tú puedes... confió en ti.

**_Esas palabras bastaron para que Anna confíe en si misma y seguir adelante... miro a Elsa con determinación y le dijo._**

**Anna-** estoy lista.

**Elsa-** muy bien... Daito inicia el enlace.

**Daito**\- muy bien iniciando el enlace... en 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... enlace completado.

**_Después Gipsy salio de la base y rápidamente se encamino para ayudar a Striker y a Cherno._**

**_cuando llegaron el Kaiju estaba a punto de destruir a Cherno, Gipsy incremento su velocidad y con un fuerte golpe aparto al Kaiju fuera de ahí._**

**Elsa**\- Cherno, nos haremos cargo de aquí en adelante, regresen a la base para las reparaciones.

**Cherno**\- buena suerte Gipsy.

**_Gipsy Danger se lanzo al combate con el Kaiju, sus habilidades de Elsa y Anna eran formidables, estaban deteniendo al Kaiju, en uno de sus ataques lograron quitarle esa membrana que ocasionó el corto circuito... ante esa acción el Kaiju arrojo al Jaeger hasta que este aterrizo en la costa, en ese lugar siguió el combate._**

**_Hasta que Gipsy logro derrotarlo, lo dejo sin vida._**

**_Mientras tanto._**

**_En la ciudad, Niuth se esconde en un refugio con otras personas, pero cuando cree estar a salvo, se escuchan fuertes pisadas que poco a poco se van acercando._**

**_S_****_e altera y dice._**

**Niuth**\- sabe que estoy aquí, ¡sabe que estoy aquí!

**_La gente al escuchar esto no deja de mirarlo, es cuando Niuth quiere salir de ese lugar pero no lo dejan._**

**Niuth**\- déjeme pasar, déjeme pasar

**_Pero lo empujan y lo dejan solo en el _****_centro, de pronto el refugio es abierto de arriba y se acercan tentáculos que tratan de encontrarlo, justo cuando lo estaban a punto de sujetarlo, el Kaiju es lanzado lejos... por suerte Gipsy Danger logro interceptarlo._**

**_La pelea se fue hacia la ciudad, era un choque de colosos, El Kaiju trato de hacer lo que hizo con Crimson, usar su cola que en la punta era una pinza, Gipsy logro frenarlo pero el Kaiju no se rendía, con un brazo estaba sujetando al Kaiju y con el otro trataba de que las pinzas no le hagan daño._**

**Elsa-** yo lo sostengo, usa el nitrógeno, para rompe esa maldita pinza.

**Anna**\- entendido... usando nitrógeno.

**_La cola del Kaiju se congelo por completo, y lograron liberarse del agarre y continuar con el combate, Gipsy estaba logrado vencerlo, pero no iba a ser fácil._**

**_El Kaiju tumbo al Jaeger usando sus garras aprisiono y lo empezó a elevar... si resulta que el Kaiju tenia alas._**

**Elsa**\- no lo puedo creer, ¡esta cosa tiene alas! a este paso no tendremos oxígeno y moriremos, el cañón no podremos usarlo ya.

**Anna-** aun nos queda la espada de Gipsy.

**Elsa-** espera... ¡Gipsy tiene una espada! muy bien usa eso.

**Anna**\- de acuerdo ... muere maldito bastardo.

**_Anna incrustó la espada en el Kaiju, al hacerlo este los suelta pero ya estaban a una altura de entrar en órbita, caían a gran velocidad_****_, el mariscal y los demás vieron como Gipsy aumentaba su velocidad._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- Gipsy, debe bajar la velocidad ¡ahora!

**Elsa-** entendido base... tratemos de unas el núcleo para bajar la velocidad, Anna cuando de la señal lo haces.

**Anna-** entendido.

**Elsa-** ... ¡ahora!

**_El núcleo solo las freno por un instante, su caída aun era muy fuerte._**

**Elsa- **no podemos frenarlo ¡caemos muy rápido! ¡ !caemos muy rápido! Anna prepárate para la caída.

**_El Jaeger cayo con tal fuerza que creo una onda de choque, por suerte el Jaeger no sufrió daños._**

**_al regresar a la base, Elsa y Anna fueron ovacionadas por todos, era increíble lo que hicieron... vencer a dos Kaiju en un solo día. algo que no se ve muy seguido._**

**_El mariscal se dirigió a todos y les dijo._**

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- muy bien escuchen, aun que sea duro no podemos seguir con el festejo, perdimos a un gran Jaeger y un excelente equipo, demos concentrarnos en la misión de terminar esta cruel guerra que esta arrasado con la humanidad, reinicien el reloj.

**_( olvide mencionar el reloj)_**

**_El reloj de guerra, se reinicia con cada ataque de Kaiju y últimamente es nas frecuente._**

**_De pronto por la nariz del mariscal empezó a salir sangre, Anna se dio cuenta de esto y le hizo una ceña de lo que le estaba pasando, todos después notaron el sagrado, lo único que dijo el mariscal fue._**

**Mariscal ****Pentecost-** reinicien el reloj.

**_Y luego se fue, Elsa también vio lo que paso así que decide seguir al mariscal._**

**_S_****_e encuentra con el y habla._**

**Elsa-** por que no me lo dijo.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- nada que decir... los fabulosos modelo 1 se fabricaron en 14 meses, lo único que nos preocupaba era la exposición a la radiación... estuve en unas 12 misiones, evadí el radar medico por un tiempo pero... mi ultima misión fue en Japón, no fuiste la única que se quedo sola en combate... por 3 horas estuve solo y me quemé, me dijeron que si volvía a un Jaeger moriría por la exposición, así que me retire de ser piloto.

**Elsa**\- no tenia idea.

**Mariscal Pentecost**\- no te preocupes, tenemos la oportunidad de terminar esto, gracias a un plan del Dr. Weselton que nos servirá para salvar al mundo.

**_Baya tarde en subir nuevo capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado._**

**_Estamos a tres capítulos de terminar esta historia._**

**_El próximo capítulo._**

**_Enlace unido, un radical cambio de planes._**

**_Personajes no son mios y ya saben lo demás, hasta otra._**


End file.
